Hannah Longbottom
Hannah Abbott Longbottom (b. April 30th, 1980) talk about character briefly Biography Family Lineage a bit about the family and where they come from Birth and Childhood Hannah was born like many other children and was raised like many other children. She wasn’t anything special and nothing really eventful happened in her life. Both her parents were of magic descent each being halfbloods like herself. So they knew in time their daughter would show magic of her own. First Signs of Magic She showed her sign of magic around her ninth birthday when she magically turned her pillow into a marshmallow. Her parents had to buy her a new pillow, but they were happy to know she would be going to Hogwarts just liked they did as kids. Education at Hogwarts When she entered Hogwarts she was one of the first to be called up for sorting. She was then sorted into the Hufflepuff house where she enjoyed her years with her classmates. She had a pretty normal first year getting along through the school and her lessons and making friends along the way. Her second year added a bit of confusion to her. The opening of the chamber scared most students especially with the petrifying of students. Hannah was one of the few students who didn’t believe Harry was the heir of slytherin, but was convinced by Ernie he was. She eventually apologized to him when the attack of Hermione Granger happened since she knew he wouldn’t attack his friends. Third year came the escape of notorious killer Sirius Black was what the news talked about. Hannah Abbott had her own theory on how he escaped thinking he turned into a flowering shrub to escape detection and she would tell anyone who would listen. She didn’t have any proof and eventually the year ended without really anything happening to her so she just put the theory in the back of her head. During the triwizard tournament in her fourth year she was among the many hufflepuffs who supported Cedric, but not Harry. She felt like many others that Hufflepuff was going to get its well-deserved attention it never had. When the tournament came to a close though she didn’t care that Harry won or not she was more concerned with the death of Cedric she believed Harry’s story about the return of Voldemort and was among the few that did. During her fifth year Hannah was promoted to Hufflepuff prefect with her fellow classmate Ernie Macmillan. She took her role seriously and followed the rules to the best of her ability well that is until she felt angered at Umbridges lack of teaching. She like many others thought she was going to learn nothing from her so she joined Dumbledore’s Army with the other students. She had a mental outbreak during this year claiming she was stupid and that she wouldn’t do well on the finals. She was taken to the hospital wing and treated with a calming drought, but she still managed to mess up during the transfiguration exam when she accidently multiplied her ferret into a flock of flamingos. When Umbridge was sacked she celebrated the fact she wouldn’t have to deal with such a woman and even she even helped Harry and the gang by hexing Malfoy and his gang on the train at the end of the year. Hannah’s sixth year was a very short one when she had gotten news that her mother had been killed possibly by a Death Eater. She left the school and never returned that year and she was forced to end up taking it again. Her seventh year still sixth she decided to become a part of the new Dumbledore’s Army to help rebel against the Carrows. She hated their regime more than she hated Umbridge’s teaching. It was around this time where she got really close to Neville Longbottom. When harry returned to Hogwarts she helped out during the war. She joined Fred and George’s group guarding the entrances to Hogwarts from Death Eaters. Near the end of the war Hannah was saved by Harry Potter who performed a shield charm to protect her and Seamus from a killing curse launched at them from Voldemort. When the war had ended she and many others celebrated Voldemort’s demise and she returned to Hogwarts the next year with Hermione Granger to finish their missing school year. She then graduated and became the landlady for the Leaky Cauldron and married Neville Longbottom. The two then had three children each of them they would call their own little bundles of joy. Physical Description Hannah is a beautiful woman and despite her having kids she has retained a very nice figure. She does tends to go back to old habits she had as a little girl and will wear her hair in pigtails sometimes. Personality and Traits Loyal, Naïve, easily flustered, low self-confidence, brave, smart, caring, loving Magical Abilities and Skills their level of magic, things they're good at, etc. Possessions things they own that are important Relationships maybe a little about how they get along with people Family small blurb on the family Father Name relation with father Mother same with mother Sibling Name with sibling Sibling Name with sibling, add more with four = if necessary Important Person Name any one of significance Importnat Person Name and again Etc add more like with family Etymology what their name means, where it came from, etc.